zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Golać
In-game knowledge *Displayed open disdain towards Romanian Tzimisce in Elysium. *Very often accompanied by a very pungent smell *Can be seen creeping around Elysium, always standing behind someone, looking over their shoulder *Has been mistaken for a Malkavian on more than one ocasion *Seemed very concerned about the outbreak of measles, so he wasted no time in warning other Kindred to stay away from the potential disease carrier, lest they endanger mortals they feed upon *Did a performance in Elysium, creating a piece of Nosferatu art. Some were shocked. Some were confused. Some were entertained. Much fun was had. *Has a "thing" for observing others. Sometimes hidden. Most of the times not. *Slightly on the freaky side of normal *He might have an affinity for things that go BOOM in the night *Started to stand up for his clan since he became Primogen *Participated in almost all recent skirmishes against the Sabbat and survived to tell the tale *Whispers say that he has mastered the Obfuscate discipline to such extent that he is able to shield others with it, making them disappear in plain sight. *He seems to have become somewhat distant since the Santaleza incident. The question is: Is the reason lack of socialization, having spent so much time alone, wandering the sewers with no one to keep him company? Or is he simply being busy, having been stuck to single handedly deal with all the projects and duties his clan has been engaged in. Maybe it's more simple than that, he no longer trusts anyone present, seeing betrayal at every step. *During the last Elysium was seen storming out of the building twice, visibly agitated. He would return some dozen minutes later, somewhat less tense. Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/256/feed/rss.xml|short|date|reverse|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/137/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100 View from Within Look at them all... Sole bastions of power, each a pillar of strength in itself. „All for the Camarilla“ they say. Bullshit. And i know bullshit, having trode through countless miles of sewers. In the end, it all comes down to “Me, me, me.” '' But shhh, not so loud, they might hear you. You are crazy, remember? What did they say, an ugly Malkavian? ''Let them act all high and mighty, let them fight for power. Let them be torn down by others whose ambition knows no bounds. And when their empires have crumbled to dust, crazy Golać will be there to dig through their piles of excrement and ash. Crazy Golać, only knows how to talk about sewers and feces. Why does he speak of looking for gold among shit? "But there is much more gold to be found among higher tiers of society". Fools only know to look up, letting things around them seep through their greedy fingers. It ALL ends up in the sewers eventually. Crazy incompetent bottom feeder with no ambitions, they think he is. Always standing somewhere in the middle of the room, lurking and skulking around, crazy and retarded. Shoo him away, he won’t understand what is going on around him. He certainly can’t manipulate crowds around him simply by appearing next to them and lowering his Obfuscate just enough so the putrid smell of sewers can creep into their delicate nostrils. He only talks about crap anyway, what does he know? What does he know indeed... Still, with all that has been happening lately, it might be wise to lay low for a while. Something rotten can be felt in the air, and it’s not me this time. ________________________________________________________________________________ 7.10.2015. Shit, shit, shit! And not the good kind of shit either. I knew something foul was brewing. And when it came down, it had to come from a damn Vatican Bank, of all things! I can't believe we have been played like that! Classic baiting trick, and we fell for it. Hard. And now they know. And now we have abductors and distant-mind-burners in Zagreb, using their distant mind burnery to burn others minds. From a distance! So now we must hide.. We know the waiting game all too well. Hide and seek is the way of our unlife. Whispers in the dark are our allies. We'll find you, you know... You can seek refuge in all the churches you like, but you'll never be safe! _________________________________________________________________________________ 2.11.2019. How times are changing.. So many new faces. Eager, almost too eager. They flaunt their "power" around, as if not knowing the curse of this domain. I have been here long enough to see it with my own eyes. Camarilla, they call themselves. Noble, they claim. But let them smell blood and they'll go at it as if a pack of shovelheads. I grow tired of the pointless bickering. Let the curse take them. I am done bleeding for others.